Characterize the factors and determine the mechanisms in the pathogenesis of the deficient autonomic-adrenomedullary counterregulatory response caused by recent prior hypoglycemia in IDDM subjects. Also, increase understanding of the physiologic mechanisms in hypoglycemia counterregulation in non insulin dependent diabetic and determine the effects of acute and chronic elevations of insulin on the autonomic nervous system's response to hypoglycemia in these patients. We are currently in our second year of this study after a slow start. We have since increased study participants and are well on our research goals. We will continue on this path to complete our study .